Diamonds for Baroness
Log Title: Diamonds are a B.A.T.'s Best Friend Characters: Over Kill, Scarlett, Low-Light, Baroness, Major Bludd, Others via Radio Chatter Location: Wilmington, Delaware Cobra Island War Room Date: December 14, 2010 Summary: Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. COBRA ISLAND - WAR ROOM Quagmire says, "Um. Guys?" Baroness says, "Yes?" Quagmire says, "Kag-Mah got idea." Quagmire says, "Anyone want me to steal pretty jewelry from stores? Can make big scene. rub self on pretty girl shoppers. Make a mah-rey christmas stampede then go take things." Baroness says, "Ummm...." Baroness says, "If you get caught, I don't think we'll be trying a rescue attempt." Baroness says, "Let him stink up the American Penal System...." Over Kill says, "Quagmire has a point. We do need to make ourselves known. Yes. The administration would approve I think." Over Kill says, "Are there any supplies that the network is running short on?" Major Bludd says, "Now the cyborg is ranting about 'the network' instead of 'the Coil'. Understand he had a whack to the noggin recently. I think he needs to go in for service. He's certifiable." Baroness says, "Fuel for Tanks, Planes, Helicopters.... We could use some more explosives" Baroness says, "I see..." Baroness says, "And Money is always something we could use more of." Over Kill says, "The world is short on money these days. What's something that's always valuable that can be exchanged for money. Money can always be exchanged for oil. Hrm." Baroness says, "Gold. Diamonds. Other Precious Metals." Over Kill says, "Where does the US store its gold and or diamonds?" Baroness says, "Perhaps you could lead a raid on a Gold Depository? Or you and the Major could...." Over Kill says, "If we're going to steal them, perhaps we could from our greatest enemy?" Major Bludd says, "And who's that?" Over Kill says, "The United States?" Major Bludd says, "They are conveniently nearby." Over Kill says, "and an enemy of the Administrator." Baroness says, "Yes... I am sure Major Bludd has some target in mind... He always has contingencies drawn up...." Major Bludd says, "The Administrator." Baroness says, "Although, Over Kill... I am concerned about this sudden change to Administrator. You should be using Cobra, not the Network... or the Coil." Over Kill says, "Cobra is.. the network." Baroness says, "So... Major, got anything for Over Kill?" Major Bludd chuckles gleefully. Over Kill says, "Oh dear." Baroness says, "Over Kill, you can attack the Gold Depository near Wilmington, Delaware." Over Kill says, "Alone? Confirmed." Major Bludd says, "Take some androids with you, for pity's sake." Over Kill says, "Oh I will. Me and the network will defend the administration." Major Bludd says, "I don't even have responses for him any more." Baroness says, "Take BATS, And make sure you take something that can haul the loot back." Over Kill says, "I will take the BATs and vectors." Baroness says, "I'm going to ignore his failure to use the correct terms... as long as he gets the job done." Major Bludd says, "Probably wise." Baroness says, "Especially if it keeps him loyal, and not threatening to form yet another B-R-A." Major Bludd says, "Perish the thought." Baroness is sitting at the table, reviewing aerial shots of Over Kill's target. Major Bludd wanders into the War Room without pretense, and shuts the door behind him. He's out of uniform, in jeans and a leather bomber jacket. He drops into a chair and chuckles at the video feed. "Just gets more an' more fun around here, don't it?" Baroness shrugs, ever so slightly, "It could be worse, Sebastian. He could be wanting to attack that Airplane Graveyard he found." WORLDWIDE <> Over Kill says, "This just in, a squad of seven enemy aircraft have entered American airspace over Wilmington, Deleware. They are heading straight for the Gold Depository (Footage of Cobra Vectors, landing on and around the Depository)" COBRA ISLAND Major Bludd shakes his head. "He turns up the oddest stuff, no matter what form he's in. Recently he's started going on about this 'network' stuff. It sounds for all the world like some kind of religion." Baroness nods slightly, "And while that concerns me... As long as Cobra is the network, it makes him as Loyal as Artemis." "Maybe more so, since she is loyal to Cobra, only through her loyalty to the Commander." She adds. Major Bludd pushes his chair back from the table and props his booted feet up on it. "Mebbe," he drawls, "but it makes me feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone." He puts on a soft, meek voice. "'It's good ya sent 'im to the corn fields, Over Kill, yes, indeed. It's really good ya did that.'" Baroness laughs softly, "True, I suppose." She glances at an estimated manifest of the Gold Depository, and smiles. "Look like a good haul, then?" Bludd asks, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. Baroness nods, "Millions of American Dollars in Gold, Jewels, and other Precious Metals...." Major Bludd smiles. "You've already got it mentally spent, haven't you?" he asks. Baroness *tries* to look innocent, "Me? Spend money?" She smiles, and says simply, "Actually, yes. We need a major resupply of weapons and such from M.A.R.S.... so most of it will go there." Major Bludd stretches a bit and winces as he tugs on a not-quite-healed wound on his flank. "MARS does make the best toys," he opines, shifting into a more comfortable position. Baroness nods slightly, "Even if the owner is a total jerk...." Oh yes, Baroness is not happy with Destro. Major Bludd chuckles. "Doghouse, eh?" DELAWARE Joe Scarlett says, "I'm responding." -Scarlett arrives on Scene, in a Skyhawk... Bad Choice- Joe Scarlett says, "Lifeline, better have medical support standing by... this is likely going to get ugly." Joe Lifeline says, "Acknowledged, we'll be ready here." Joe Low-Light says, "I'll be along shortly." Outside, Skyhawk #870 rockets into the area as fast as its engines and pilot tolerences allows. It is soon over Wilmington and not steathily. The pilot radios the Vectors "Leave now and I will not destroy you. This is your one chance." Outside, Vector sees the skyhawk, and one of the vectors dives for it, missiles armed. "HALLO!" It greets, letting loose hellfire. Outside, >> Vector strikes Skyhawk #870 with Missile . << Outside, Skyhawk #870 is rocked by the missile exploding and the pilot rotates the thrust engines and turns the Skyhawk on a dime. She locks her weapons onto the Vectors and fires a Rocket back. Outside, >> Skyhawk #870 misses Vector with Rocket. << Outside, The vector barrel rolls out of the way. Someone in it cackles. "Come on down and play, GI Joe!" it fires from the gatling guns on its sides. "COBRA!" it transmits. COBRA ISLAND Over Kill says, "Come on down and play, Gi Joe! MUHAHAHA" Baroness winces at the sudden yelling on the radio.... Baroness says, "Contact with the enemy, I take it?" Over Kill says, "Erm. Yes, ma'am. A skyhawk is in the vicinity." Baroness says, aside to Bludd, "Oh, he's been spotted dating some bimbo..." Major Bludd's eye widens. "Really? Didn't bother t'break it off with ya first, I imagine." Baroness shrugs, "Oh, I broke off our engagement some time ago..." Major Bludd drawls, "So why d'you care, then?" Baroness frowns, "I shouldn't...but I still do." DELAWARE Outside, Unlike others, Cooper prefers a more clandestine approache toward the repository: A casual slink between shadows and into urban cover - to find a nice window from which he can call a nest. Outside, >> Vector strikes Skyhawk #870 with Gatling Guns . << Outside, Skyhawk #870 is again rocked by weapons fire and the pilot starts to loose control of the craft. As it goes into a slow stall Scarlett is able to turn the craft towards the nearest Vector and opens fire with a long burst from the Skyhawk's Machine Cannons. Outside, >> Skyhawk #870 misses Vector with Machine-Cannons . << Joe Low-Light says, "Who's in the Skyhawk? Gee, they suck as a pilot. .." Joe Scarlett says, "one more comment, Cooper, and I'll show you how bad it sucks." Joe Low-Light says, "Oopsie...!" Outside, Vector grunts. "You're no slow. Not challenge. Go down now." it flies in close, claws extended, trying to rip up the enemy aircraft. It doesnt know about the sniper...yet. Outside, Well, talk about foot in mouth. Ahem! Now Light chuckles quietly, and finds himself a nice little flat to survey the scene from the ground. He drops to the earth, tosses over the camouflauge net - conveniently layered with a heat deflecting underweave, and decides to search the sky for... well, Vectors. Turkey shoot! Outside, >> Vector misses Skyhawk #870 with Eviscerate. << Outside, Skyhawk #870 drops suddenly just as the Vector attempts to rip into it. The Pilot slows the craft down letting the Vector fly past and than fires the one remaining rocket it has... Outside, >> Skyhawk #870 strikes Vector with Rocket. << Outside, Vector takes a shot. "Okay. Now am mad." something chuckles. "Get him, Four.." Outside, >> Vector strikes Skyhawk #870 with Claw. << Scarlett is again rocked as the Skyhawk takes more damage. It is definately heading down now... She attempts to put the Skyhawk down, right near the Depository building. (No attack) Outside, The seven vectors circle like vultures. Something calls from inside it,a s a rifle shot flies by. "Drop me." and then Over Kill.. well we'd call it HALO, but hes not wearing a parachute. He just kinda opens the side of the vector and jumps down to the roof, his metal legs absorning the shock. He looks to the downed Skyhawk. "Survivors.. come out and play." he places on his gun arm and aims at the Skyhawk. Outside, The silenced rifle COUGHS....! and misses. Outside, Skyhawk #870 lands hard the skids breaking off just after it lands causing the Skyhawk to hit the ground. The pilot inside remains strapped in for a few moments trying to get their wits about them. Finally the cockpit opens and Scarlett climbs out her weapons at the ready the crossbow in her hands. COBRA ISLAND Major Bludd grunts affirmatively, nodding. "You two were together quite a while," he says quietly, staring at his booted toe on the tabletop. "Makes sense." He glances up to her. Baroness sighs softly, "Sometimes, I just want to kill the man... Other times, I want to get even." "I wouldn't want t'be a man you wanna 'get even' with, Ana." Bludd smiles at her. "Good thing y'got me here t'talk to, eh?" "Keeps me sane, Sebastian...." She responds, "...Most of the time." She sighs, ever so softly, "But... It does make for lonely evenings. You and I are both too busy to get many chances to just sit... and talk..." Major Bludd gazes around the room briefly. "We're here now, aren't we?" he asks. Baroness nods, "So very true" Even if there is a mission going on. "So, tell me, how are things with you and Wiretap?" o o (Size up the competition.... I know I shouldn't....) Major Bludd shakes his head. "They're not. I haven't heard from her in months. I found out via the roster that she was assigned to a mission in Saudi Arabia last month." He shrugs, finding something interesting to examine on the tiled floor beneath the meeting table. Baroness tilts her head slightly, and than rests her hand on Bludd's forearm, "I'm sorry, 'Bastian.... If I had known, I wouldn't have asked." "Eh," Bludd grunts, looking back to her. "Things happen. People change. And hell," he gives a brief grin, "I had a blast. Can't really ask fer more'n that." The hand on Bludd's arm squeezes gently, once. It than, tenatively, stays right where it is. "Still, sucks to be single, and all alone, eh?" Major Bludd turns his palm up and lets his fingers brush the underside of her arm. "Sometimes," he admits, still smiling, "sometimes, yeah." A sudden flush comes to Baroness' cheeks, a light blush, but she does not withdraw her hand. Softly, she mentions, "Too bad we can't keep the other from being too lonely, all the time." Bludd's smile widens; he pulls his hand back slowly, gripping her fingers briefly when his hand reaches hers. "Lonely officers don't perform their jobs as well as those who aren't lonely, eh?" Baroness smiles, as her hand is touched, and held, briefly, "I know I work better when I am not worried about being alone..." Over Kill says, "Hmm. Redhead is out of her vehicle." Over Kill says, "I think Im going to introduce myself." Baroness says, "Redhead? And a Joe.... Female?" Over Kill says, "Yes." Baroness says, "Scarlett...." DELAWARE Over Kill sees Scarlett and approaches. "Well hello, Gi Joe. I haven't met you yet." He puts on his machete arm. "My name is Over Kill. I am your destruction." with that he slices at the strange redhead. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Slash. << Since Over Kill has engaged with Scarlett in Melee, Low Light turns the barrel of his rifle again to the sky, to take aim at Vector 4... simply because. ...The rifle THOOFs. >> Low-Light strikes Vector with Sniper Rifle . << Scarlett is slashed, along the arm, and she drops her crossbow, "You are the new Over Kill..." She draws her katana, and swipes it at Over Kill, "I'm Scarlett, and you should know, I put many of your predecessors into the Auto-Body Shop." >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Katana. << Over Kill moves out of the way, his mind focusing on the battle and the vector. "Four, eviscerate that man." he says, mentally telling four where Low-Light is Via the BATnet. "And you, My dear Scarlett.." he chuckles. "I think it's time to lose those pretty red locks. He aims for. The hair with his clawed humanoid arm. The hair. What.. evil. COBRA! >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Scratch. << Vector tries to follow the trajectory of the bullet that hit it. It sprays fire in low-light's general direction. "Come play hu-man." Scarlett is scratched, and a chunk of hair is dislodged.... She growls softly at that, and her hands fly in a series of precise strikes on Over Kill, starting towards the head, and moving down the body. >> Vector strikes Low-Light with Gatling Guns . << >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. << Well, that's going to suck in the morning. A lot. Well, okay, so Low Light just got ventilated, and will likely bleed out in a little bit. Over Kill approaches Scarlettm avoiding her strike. "I'm going to go one step further, sweetcheeks." he attempts to grab her wrists in one strong hand, shrugging off his blade arm and replacing it with his fingered hand. Vector lands by the bleeding out sniper. "Dare me to?" it snickers. Over Kill laughs. "On the count of three. Let me grab this one." >> Over Kill fails his generic combat roll against Scarlett. << Vector leans down, guarding her "Trophy" "Come on and grab her already!" Scarlett jerks her hands away from Over Kill, and smashes her Katana's hilt at Over Kill's face. >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Smash. << Over Kill tries again, avoiding the hit. "Come on. This will only take a second." he reaches again, trying to crush the hand that has the Katana in it at the same time. >> Over Kill succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scarlett. << Scarlett's hand is crushed, and she is forced to drop the Katana. She lashes out with her foot, trying to kick him. Here you go, Vector: The Sniper raises his rifle, and backs away, and fires a single large calibre round through the intake port. >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Kick. << >> Low-Light strikes Vector with Sniper-Rifle. << Vector attempts to pin Low-Light's legs with it's cockpit, as it takes another shot. "Not in the pit!" >> Vector succeeds with its generic combat roll on Low-Light. << COBRA ISLAND Major Bludd chuckles at Over Kill's declaration over the radio to introduce himself to Scarlett. "Yep, everybody's gettin' t'gether an' makin' friends. S'good t'have friends, eh?" Over Kill says, "She's meeting Mr Machete right now." Baroness says, "Good. Kill her." Baroness shakes her head slightly, frowning. "Of course, the likely outcome is... We have to fix him up." Major Bludd laughs. "Ain't it always?" Major Bludd chuckles. Baroness shrugs, "The prior Over Kill did temporarily paralyze her... Maybe we get lucky this time, too." Over Kill says, "I want to humiliate her first. Im going to try to cut off her pretty red hair." Major Bludd says, "Very nice touch, Over Kill! I approve." "Wouldn't it be worth it, then," Bludd asks, "t'have t'spend resources on the thing if it does 'er in?" He pauses at a message on the radio, his eyebrows rising into his hairline. "Very nice touch, Over Kill!" he tells the radio. "I approve." He looks at the screen with the battle imagery display. "I wanna see this." Baroness frowns slightly, "I'd rather he did not play with her...." "Look, she can't get any more cross with us than she already is, can she?" Bludd reasons. "This'll be entertainin'... if he manages it." Over Kill says, "I'm going to keep a lock of it. You know. For the dreadnoks or something." Baroness nods, "True. But if he plays too long, and doesn't go for the kill, or at the least, a disable... She'll get her chance during this fight." Over Kill says, "Dare me to go one step further?" Major Bludd says, "Enough play, Over Kill. Finish her off." Major Bludd watches the feed, frowning. "Yer right. I do like the creative initiative, though. More'n the other units ever tried." Over Kill says, " Heehee. Over Kill is funny." Over Kill says, "Dont ruin the moment." Baroness nods, slightly, "Although, too much creativity, and things can go wrong. You let the enemy get back into the fight." DELAWARE Over Kill keeps his hold on Scarlett's wrist as she kicks. He chuckles as his other hand removes his mask. "Four.." the maskless cyborg says. "On the count of three. One.. two.." he chuckles and leans in to give her a big, wet metal kiss right on the lips. At the same time the vector leans in to the pinned Low-Light and attempts to very lightly touch his lips with it's cockpit and yells "SMOOCH!" Scarlett shudders, and tries to pull away from Over Kill, at the same time she draws her pistol, and fires point blank at Over Kill's chest. >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with M9 . << Over Kill pulls back , causing the shot to miss him. He gropes scarlett's chest 'accidentally' as he does so. "Tastes like Snake-Eyes." He may be pinned, and loosing blood, but he's not out of the fight yet. When the cockpit comes down, Cooper pulls his assault rifle, and fires into the cockpit - intending to do as much damage as possible. If he's going down? So is it! Vector chuckles. "So does he!" it says, trying to move away. >> Low-Light strikes Vector with Uzi . << Scarlett's face goes red with anger, and she suddenly grabs a knive, and shoves it at Over Kill's groin. "HOW DARE YOU?!?" >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Knife. << Over Kill finds this quite humorous. He tries to grasp her again as she misses. "I'm not done with you yet." >> Over Kill fails his generic combat roll against Scarlett. << Scarlett pulls back, and pulls a grenade. She tosses it at Over Kill's legs... after pulling the pin. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Grenade . << COBRA ISLAND "Point," Bludd agrees. He turns his gaze to the firefight feed again, laughing as Over Kill and Vector Four perform their big plan. He's wordless for a moment or two as he stares at the screen. Over Kill says, "Shall I transmit back footage? This is great" Baroness just gapes at the screen.... unable to say a word. Baroness says, "We are watching via Sattelitte...." Over Kill says, "What do you think?" Over Kill says, "she's being naughty. I think I should take her over my knee and.. ack!" Baroness says, "I think you should concentrate on the fight, and not let your crotch take grenade shrapnel...." Over Kill says, "Was it shrapnel? I thought the burning was from being so close to... ugh. yeah shrapnel." Major Bludd winces as Over Kill is struck by the grenade. "That looks like it hurt." DELAWARE Vector takes the shot and growls. "You leave my cock alone!" it then takes a swipe at Low-Light with a clawed arm attempting to smack h im. >> Vector strikes Low-Light with Claw. << Over Kill takes a hit, growling as he staggers back. "Naughty girl, Scarlett." he switches to his gun arm. "It's time to go to detention. Permanantly." he open fires on her. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Machinegun . << Scarlett is stitched with bullets, and she is also still reeling from the kiss and grope. She pulls up her crossbow, smiling at the Explosive bolt that is loaded into it... She aims at Over Kill, and mentions, "Schools out, you twisted, sick...." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Exploding-Bolt . << Since he's no longer pinned - and he can't do anyone any good if he's bleeding out, holding internal organs in his hands, and in Cobra's custody, Lowlight makes a break into the cover from wence he came. Over Kill turns to the Vector. "Let him go." he says. "We'll get what we came for and leave. Once the other Joe is out of the way." Over Kill takes the bolt square to his midsection. His right hand moves over his chest protectively. Same weak spot, it seems. He turns his gun arm to Scarlett. "Now, you're making me angry." he activates the laser function. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Laser . << COBRA ISLAND Baroness frowns, "We'll see if he can continue to fight...." Major Bludd puts his feet down on the floor and sits properly in his chair. "I hope so. It'd be a damn shame if he went to bits now. Though he looks pretty good, considering a grenade just went off in his --" He cuts himself off, shaking his head. Baroness chuckles softly, "I do know the words you could possibily have said, Sebastian. I may have been born noble, but... You see the company I keep? Cobra is not known for it's politeness." She winks. "That's a fact," Bludd agrees with a grin. "An' the world has its way o' educatin' ever'body, no matter their station at the start." Baroness nods slightly, "Even Over Kill units...." "I swear he musta been trainin' with Dreadnoks lately," Bludd replies, looking briefly to the battle view. Baroness mutters, "Zarana is twisted enough for this....." Major Bludd sits back. "I must say this is the most entertaining bit o' combat footage I've seen in ... probably ever." Baroness shrugs, "I prefer last years model. The Previous Over Kill paralyzed that woman... left her alive, but she was out of action for some time." "'X'?" Bludd asks. "That bastard tried t'kill me with a missile, but..." He shrugs. "Jury's still out, I guess. Though this one's already threatened me once." Baroness frowns, "He did?" Major Bludd glances about conspiratorially. "Well, I think I mighta pushed 'im a little," he admits quietly. "But he basically invited me t'take it outside. Couple weeks ago." Baroness frowns slightly, and sighs, "Just what we need...." "He seems to have settled down recently though," Bludd adds. "I gather one of his Vectors gave him a whack upside the head and that's made some sorta change to 'im." Baroness nods, "I see... A Change might not be bad." Major Bludd smirks. "I knew I'd be askin' fer a beatin' if I took 'im up on it," he says. "An' I was scheduled t'go to the States fer Thanksgiving with a few mates, so I didn't wanna get all broken up, y'see." Baroness nods, "He should not have even offered to 'Take it Outside'... If he wasn't in the middle of a fight, I'd tell him so." Baroness says, "OVER KILL! Get off the Internet! Pay attention to your fighting!" Over Kill says, "Im paying attention, ma'am. I can do both at once." Baroness says, "You just took a sword to the chest... obviously you can not." Major Bludd sighs. "I jus' get so damn tired of the mouth the thing seems to have. It was doin' what the older ones used t'do: the old 'I'm superior!' followed by the 'oh please don't cancel the project!' whinging." Over Kill says, "This is going all over youtube. :>" Baroness says softly, "He'll loose the whole project if he screws up..." Baroness says, "Disobeying orders now?" Over Kill says, "Fine, fine." Major Bludd snorts. "Wait for it." DELAWARE Scarlett dives, trying to get underneath the laser, while drawing another crossbow bolt by feel. She is struck in the shoulder, but thankfully, it wasn't a direct shot. As she lands, she fires another bolt at Over Kill, aiming low. "Blue balls...." she mutters. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Cold-Bolt . << Over Kill screams as he takes the shot. What a time for her to get accurate. He puts his flamethrower on his arm. "ARGH! You.. you're going to have to warm them up now, aren't you." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Flamethrower . << Scarlett's eyes widen at the Flamethrower, and she dives away.... but she is not fast enough. As she hits the ground, again, she rolls, to make sure the fire is out, even if her hip is badly scorched. She grabs for her sword, and runs at Over Kill. She feints with the sword, and spins low, sweeping her non-burnt leg at his feet, to knock him down. >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Sweep. << Over Kill moves out of the way. "I'll give you a chance, red." he says. "Run. Run away. And never return." he doesn't attack. He just points at the road. Scarlett laughs, "Run? You don't know me Over Kill... I don't run, unless I have to." She slashes her Katana at Over Kill's Chest. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sword. << Over Kill takes the sword to his chest. It scrapes across his armor. "Well It seems you need another kiss, dear. Or a spanking." he taunts, as he moves in close and attempts to kick her to the ground! >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett sidesteps the kick, and brings her Katana back down towards Over Kill's chest, again. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Slice. << Over Kill takes another slice to his chest. "Away from teh chest!" He says, changing to the claw hand again. He tries to slash at Scarlett's chest. "This is what it feels like!" >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Slash. << Scarlett lets out a scream of pain as her chest is slashed.... Luckily she is not enhanced with silicone, or that could be a real mess. As she starts to heavily bleed, she disengages, and runs for it. "NEXT time.... You die!" Joe Scarlett says, "Need..... Extr...action....." Joe Kamakura says, "Got it! What's your location?" Joe Scarlett says, "Del...a....ware... Wilm...ing....ton" Over Kill doesn't fire. He smiles. "See you later. Remember me every time you feel your lips and look at your chest." he chuckles and walks towards the depository. "Let's get us some diamonds." Joe Scarlett's emergancy beacon goes off. The vector constantly wipes its cockpit on the ground, making gagging noises. Over Kill is at the diamond depository. He blows the door open with a missile and enters. He starts to rip open safes, and fill his girls with as many diamonds as they can carry. He hums to himself, happily. Scarlett is laying on the ground, just off the grounds of the Depository, bleeding badly. Over Kill continues filling the vectors as quickly as he can. "The administration is jealous. Why is it every victory of mine is treated like a defeat?" COBRA ISLAND Baroness smirks, and cocks her head slightly, while watching another sword slash hit Over Kill, while he also misses a Kick.... "Trouble with this thing is that he don't know when t'give it up." Bludd's eye widens as he watches the cyborg slash Scarlett's chest open with his claws. "Wow. Very nice." He looks at the Baroness. "Has he got upgraded targetting systems?" Over Kill says, "She's down. Stealing resources." Over Kill says, "And may I play on the dalnet again?" Baroness shrugs, "I don't know..... But he let her get away." Baroness says, "not until the mission is over. Why did you let her escape?" Over Kill says, "She'll remmeber me." Baroness says, "I don't want her to *remember* you." Over Kill says, "And she'll know..." Baroness says, "I wanted her dead!" Over Kill says, "Every time she looks in the mirror she'll see Cobra's handiwork." Zandar says, "You should have sent me for the job... no one lives long enough to remember me...." Over Kill says, "Besides. Im not here to kill Joes." Over Kill says, "I'm here to steal diamonds." Baroness says, "...." Zandar says, "...Diamonds?" Over Kill says, "Yes. For the Network." Baroness is speechless... She literaly can not speak through her anger. She stands up, grabs her chair, and flings it through the monitor.... reminiscent of CC in so many of his temper tantrums. Storm Shadow snickers. Major Bludd nods "That's true." He listens to the radio conversation. "Well, he's focused, y'gotta give 'im that. Old ones never had that kinda focus." He gives a shrug. "But he coulda --" He slides his chair back as the Baroness demolishes the monitor. "Damn, woman, take it easy! Yer gonna give yerself a coronary!" Over Kill says, "Hello, Storm Shadow. Its a pity you missed out on your chance to see me do what you never could." Baroness says softly, "I'll terminate him... where is that shut down button??" She is so mad, she might just have a coronary! Over Kill says, " He made me smooches a Joe." Over Kill says, "Vectors land and open your cargo hold. I could use some backup to fill my girls." Major Bludd gets up and crosses the room to lay a hand on her arm. "Jus' relax, alright?" he says, wary of becoming an innocent bystander in the wake of her rage. "I been through this kinda shit, alright, an' it don't do no good t'let it get to ya. Jus' breathe, fer God's sake, Ana." Over Kill says, "Is the Administration pleased?" Major Bludd says, "Just complete yer mission, Over Kill." Baroness takes a couple long, deep breaths. She thankfully, has ripped the ear bud out of her ear, so doesn't hear Over Kill's radio call... and none of the Tele-Vipers, who haven't fled, want to ask her about it. Major Bludd guides her to another chair. "Siddown, Ana," he urges. "He ain't worth it, trust me." Over Kill says, "Yeah yeah coughjealouscough" Major Bludd says, "What was that?" Anastasia's hands are shaking in her rage, but they quickly are brought under control. She reaches for her ear bud, and slips it back in... Softly she speaks into the radio. Over Kill says, "Sorry I have a cold." Baroness speaks softly, her emotions clearly being checked, "Get the diamonds, and get back to Cobra Island, unless you want to be destroyed, Over Kill...." Major Bludd says, "Insubordination will not be tolerated. Complete your mission and return to base, with a complete absence of useless patter. Understand?" Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Major Bludd reaches for her ear, as if to take the radio ear bud out, but stops. "Lemme handle it, yeah? God, 'e goes from A plus t'right bastard in half a damned second." Baroness nods slightly, stands up, and flings the ear bud in disgust. "I'll be in my quarters..." Drinking vodka, most likely. Lots of it. Oh the headache she will awaken with. Category:2010 Category:Logs